Our Journey To Each Other
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are studying overseas. Gabriella is headed to Spain while Troy will be studying France. Full summary inside. Written in response to Dee's category. TxG ONE-SHOT


_**

* * *

**_

TITLE: _Our Journey To Each Other_

_**AUTHOR: **__XxarlimeXx12(Ariel)_

_**FEEDBACK:**__ I'd absolutely love you if you did!_

_**RATING: **Rated K_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I do own Troy Bolton and Zac Efron is sitting right next to me, his hand laced in mine. And we have been together for 3 years. Alright fine I'm lying but I can dream right? I own nothing._

_**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are studying overseas. Too bad they're in different countries. Gabriella is headed to Spain while Troy will be studying France. In just 2 weeks they will meet in Italy. Can these two handle being away from each other for two weeks or will things fall apart.**_

_This is written in response to Dee's Theme which states __Troy and Gabriella are both respectively studying overseas in different countries. I want you to focus on the challenges they are facing being separated and of course their journey to get back to each other and meet up in Italy at the end of their studies._

**Hey there Delilah**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's**

_

* * *

_

**Albuquerque- 11:00 am**

**Troy's POV**

"Wildcat I don't want to go."

"I know babe either do I but it'll be a great experience for us." I was trying to console my worrying girlfriend. I would be heading off to France while she was going to Spain.

"I know but I can't stand two whole weeks without you. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to get on that plane and go to Spain. You will have the best time of your life and will tell me all about it when we meet in Italy. Remember I love you and I always will. Now go get on that plane, Spain awaits." I wiped the remaining tears off of her face and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you too Troy. Have a good time in France." She hugged me tightly before making her way towards boarding. She looked back one last time and saw that I still had a smile on his face, although it looked like she saw the tear run down my face.

All I had to do was survive the 2 weeks away from her. I wasn't sure if I could do that but I would sure try.

Meanwhile I started walking towards the plane when I heard my friends' voice behind me.

"Yo Hoops wait up." I guess I forgot to mention that Chad was coming with me to France and Taylor was going to Spain with Gabriella. "You alright, you don't look too happy to be going to France."

"I'm fine Chad it's just that…"

"You're going to miss Gabriella and you know that she'll miss you too?"

"Yea how did you know?" Chad didn't normally catch on to things this fast.

"Troy I know you better, I can tell that you're going to miss Gabs. But remember I'm in the same boat with you. Taylor's going to Spain too and I will miss her but you have to at least enjoy everything. It's only two weeks away from each other. I'm sure you've spent more time away from each other." Chad was right. We had spend a whole month away from each other last summer when she went to visit her grandparents in Puerto Rico.

"You're right. We've spend longer apart. Thanks Chad. Sometimes you have these great moments."

"That's what I'm here for Troy. To help the troubled souls in need." We looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Spain- 10:00 am.(Next Day)**

**No One's POV**

Gabriella had woke up the next morning and forgot that she never told Troy she landed. She was going to call Troy to let him know that but realized that he might still be asleep so she left him a text.

_Hey Troy I thought I'd let you know that I landed safely in Spain. Call me when you get this message although you might not be up yet_

_Gabriella xxx_

Minutes later she heard her cell phone go off and saw that she Troy's face flash up on the screen.

**Troy-Bold **_Gabriella-Italics_

"_Hey Troy I'm surprised you're up. I figured you'd be sleeping in."_

"**I wish Gabs. We have to be up by 10:30 because we going on a tour of the city."**

" _Oh we're touring here too. You are in Paris right?"_

"**Yea and I wish you could see this place. It's amazing. The view from our hotel is beautiful. You would love it here." **Gabriella heard Chad's voice in the background. It seemed as if Chad asked Troy something because she heard them talk. **"Chad says hey and that he wants you to tell Taylor too. He won't admit it but I'm pretty sure he misses her more than I miss you." **Troy waited as he heard Gabriella talking to Taylor.

"_Taylor says hi to both you and Chad. And I think the same way goes for her too. And I miss you too Troy since you so bluntly pointed that out." _Troy could almost tell that she was smiling which brought a smile to his face too.

"**Yea I thought I had hid that very well though. I'd love to sit here and talk to you but we have to go. I'll call you later. Love you"**

"_I love you too Troy." _Gabriella closed her phone and turned to see Taylor smiling at her.

"So how is Lover Boy doing?" Gabriella laughed at the nickname Taylor and Chad had given Troy.

"He's doing fine. Enjoying the beautiful sight in Paris."

"How I wish I was him. I've heard that the sight was unbelievable."

"Taylor Spain is one of the best places to go. You yourself picked Spain over France."

"I didn't know they meant Paris, France. But Spain is pretty awesome too. I mean there is so much to learn about their culture, language." There was the Taylor that she knew.

"Alright well we should get ready. We're touring the city today remember?" The two girls grabbed their guides and headed off to meet their teacher in the lobby

**France-2:00 pm**

After hours of touring the city, the group had finally stopped off for lunch.

"Dude stop looking at your phone and just call her already." Chad had been constantly glancing to his phone. He was debating on whether or not to call Taylor

"It's not that simple Troy. I don't know what to say to her."

"How about 'hello' or 'how it is in Spain'. There are plenty of things to say." After much thinking Chad decided to call Taylor. While Chad got up, Troy took his phone out and sent a text to Gabriella

**Chad is beginning to get on my last nerve. Please tell me you are having a better time in Spain?And I miss you =[**

**Troy xoxo**

Moments later he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

_Sorry Wildcat, my time here isn't as enjoyable as you hoped. Doesn't Chad annoy everyone? But Taylor is just as bad. She keeps complaining that Chad won't call her. Those too have to oddest relationship. I miss you too =[_

_Gabriella xoxo_

**Actually Chad just went to call Taylor now. And I agree with that relationship issue. Well Chad is coming back so I'll talk to you another time. I love you and am wishing that we could be in Italy right now.**

**Troy xoxo**

_Great now Taylor will stop complaining to me. Aww I don't want you to go but I guess I'll talk to you later than. I love you too and am on the same page with that Italy thing. I heard it's a very romantic place ;]_

_Gabriella xoxo_

Troy smirked as he read the ending but put his phone away just in time as Chad walked back to their table. He seemed to be happier than before.

"So I guess the talk went pretty well?"

"Hoops there are some thing we can talk about but this isn't one of them." Troy pushed Chad's shoulder as they got up to go back to the hotel

* * *

In the span of the first week Troy was sure that he had called Gabriella at least 30 times and told her he missed her like 50 times. It was tough being separated without a way to see each other. The same problem was going on for Gabriella in Spain but in a different way.

**Spain-5:00pm(Start of 2nd Week)**

Their teacher told them that today they could explore the city on their own but had to be back by 7:00. Taylor had left at 12:00 but Gabriella had stayed in bed. She hadn't been feeling too good for a few days. To not worry Troy, she decided not to tell him.

"Hey Ella are you feeling any better?"

"I wish Tay. I wanted to be out there with you, exploring. But how was it?" Gabriella's voice was still a little croaky so Taylor had to listen carefully.

"I don't want to lie to you but I also don't want you to feel bad. But it was great. I learned so much. How about I tell you what I learned and maybe it'll make you feel better." Saving her voice, Gabriella just nodded. "I learned that Spain has a rich and diverse heritage of stories and folklore. The most famous festival is the Running of the Bulls. The first national celebration is in February. It's called Martes de Carnaval which is the Mardi Gras of Spain. And there are more than 3,000 festivals or fiestas celebrated every year. Their main dance is the Flamenco which is around 200 years old. The three forms are Cante, the song, Baile, the dance, and Guitarra, guitar playing."

"Thanks Taylor it kinda makes me feel like I was there too. And I hope you don't mind but do you think you could make me some soup. I think there is some in the cabinets."

"Of course. I want my friend to get better so she can enjoy this wonderful Spanish culture with me. And are you sure you don't want to tell Troy?"

"If I told Troy he would be so worried. I want him to enjoy France and not be focused on me getting better."

"Alright but if he finds out that you were sick and didn't tell him, don't come to me for help." Gabriella tried to laugh but it came out as a serious of coughs. Taylor was actually starting to get worried. Gabriella's cough had seemed to get worse. "Gabs I really think you should tell Troy because you seem to be getting worse. I know you don't want him to worry but you have to tell him."

"But Taylor I can't." Before Taylor could rebuttal, "No I mean I really can't. Do you hear how I sound. Can you tell him for me?" Taylor nodded as Gabriella handed her the phone. Taylor scrolled down to 'T' but couldn't find his name. "It's under W for Wildcat." Scrolling down to 'W' she found his name, well nickname actually.

"_Hey Troy it's Taylor."_

"_Actually I wanted to talk to you about Gabriella."_

"_Calm down Troy. She's not feeling too well. I would put her on but her voice is pretty shot." _

"Wait Taylor give me the phone. I kinda want to talk to him." Taylor reluctantly handed her the phone

"_Hey Troy. I haven't been feeling too well. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell you."_

"_It kinda started a few days ago. But please before you get mad let me speak. I didn't want you to be worried about me and not have fun in France. Hopefully I'll get better and when we get to Italy then you can ask me whatever you want."_

"_Thank you Troy. I really appreciate it. And yes I'm going to sleep and yes I'll stop talking after this. I miss you too. I'll see you in a week. I love you too. Bye"_

"Well that actually went better than I planned."

"I thought you told Troy you would stop talking." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but shut it as she saw the glare Taylor sent her way. She quickly ate the soup before going to sleep.

**France-6:30pm(Same Day)**

Troy placed the phone down, a calmer look on his face. He was still worried about Gabriella but he promised her that he would try to have fun. Focusing on his studies, yes he did have work during this trip, he opened up his guide and tried to work. But he couldn't focus as Chad ran into the room.

"Troy I have something to tell you about Gabriella."

"Is it that she's been sick for a few days and her voice is pretty shot?"

"Yeah how did you know that? I was talking to Taylor earlier and she said that Gabs didn't want you to know."

"Wait what if Brie didn't tell me. Then you would be telling me right now." He watched as Chad seemed to be thinking, if that was possible.

"Well I didn't think of that but at least you do know. The only thing is how much are you worrying about her right now?"

"To be honest I'm worried sick about her. She didn't sound good at all. And I feel bad that she's missing time in Spain. But I promised her that I would try my best to have fun her." Chad patted Troy on the back as they got ready for dinner.

Tonight they were having traditional French food.

Which meant the menu consisted of

**Escargot**

**Crêpes**

**Pastries**

**Soufflé**

Whilst the main dish would be,

**Ratatouille**

None of this sounded appetizing to Troy but he ate it anyway. Although watching Chad scarf it down didn't help him much.

"Hey Chad did you finish your studies yet."

"Actually yes I did. Surprisingly I'm really loving this trip. I've learned some things that I never new before. I mean they are pretty popular when it comes to music. And I have to saw that Ratatouille was amazing. Also I learned a lot about their culture all together. The architecture is pretty good. I was checking out the Eiffel Tower earlier and wondered how they got it to look that that. I learned that when this tower was built, many people didn't like it. I can't imagine that. There is also a restaurant in it so we definitely have to check that out. But I'm glad that we came here." To say Troy was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely amazed to hear this coming out of his friends mouth.

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. I think France has done you some good. When we meet the girls in Italy, you have to tell Taylor all of this. She'll be so impressed."

"Yeah she probably will be. Now speaking of girlfriends, how is Gabs doing?" Honestly that's all Troy was thinking about. She called him earlier and she didn't sound too good.

"Not so good Chad. Her voice to going fast. I'm afraid that when we make it to Italy, she won't be able to talk. I was going to plan something romantic for us there. But now I don't think I will be able to."

"That's lousy man. Hopefully she'll be in tip top shape. And at least we leave in a few days. Then you'll be able to stop worrying and finally see her."

"Chad I think this trip has done you some good. That actually helped me feel better. Thanks man."

"No problem Troy. Now lets get to bed. Before you know it, we will be in Italy." The two guys walked up to their dorm to get some sleep

* * *

**Italy International Airport**

The boys had just arrived in Italy and were waiting till the girls landed. Taylor called Chad to tell him that their plane was delayed but they were on their way.

"Troy stop worrying, the girl are fine. They just got a little delayed." Troy had been pacing back and forth for the past five minutes.

"Chad how can you say that? They were supposed to be here 25 minutes ago." As if on cue, an announcement was made that the plane from Spain had arrived. "Chad they're here. They are finally here." Out of the crowd Troy saw the girl he was looking for.

As if in slow motion, Gabriella looked up, spotted Troy and ran up to him. Opening his arms, he caught her safely in them.

"I can't believe you're actually here. These past two weeks have been agony without you." Expecting a response, he was surprised to be met with silence. "Gabs aren't you happy to see me?" Again no response. "No please don't tell me you completely lost your voice." He was met with a sheepish smile. "I had this whole week planned out for you. Now it's all ruined." Gabriella leaned up to his ear whispering,

"Gotcha." Troy mouth was wide open as Gabriella climbed out of his arms to hug Chad. He had just been tricked by his girlfriend. Let's just say he would get her back.

Walking over to Taylor, the two shared a hug as Chad spoke.

"As much fun as I had in France, it's great to be together with everyone here. Italy's a great place to be."

"Alright what happened to the Chad I knew before this trip?" Taylor was shocked at the word's coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"Well first of all I think he grew up and that he actually learned some things on this trip." While Chad talked to Taylor about the trip, Troy decided to walk up to Gabs.

"I don't think I got a proper hello." He whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd never say so." As she leaned up, he was ready to whisper 'Gotcha' but she slammed her lips against his before he could. "Don't think you're tricking me. I haven't kissed you in two weeks." With that she placed her lips back against his. He gave in and kissed back with as much force.

"Alright you two. There is plenty of time to do that later. Right now we need to get to the hotel." Taylor laughed as the old Chad resurfaced. Her two friends pulled back, blushing in the process.

"Alright enough with the embarrassment. Let's just leave." The group walked towards their group. "Besides we have plenty of time to do that. There is so much I have planned for you." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Well I can't wait to see what you've planned. This trip has been amazing, but coming here to meet back with you was my favorite part. I really missed you." Stopping behind Chad and Taylor, Troy brought Gabriella into a hug.

"I know Gabs. I really missed you too. I love you so much and I never want to be that far away from you again. Promise me that anytime we have to be this far apart, we rethink it."

"I feel the same way to. Not being able to see you was torture. And I love you too."

Leaving the one you love for an amount of time is always hard

But the _Journey To Each Other _is always worth it.

* * *

**I hope you are satisfied with this. It took me some time to write and it was 9 pages on Microsoft Word. I had fun writing this story and hope you liked it too. Read and Review**

**Ariel =]**


End file.
